


Face Time

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Monaboyd, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan





	Face Time

He loves his job. Dominic really, truly does. He loves traveling, he loves the thrill of getting to be close to some exotic animal, and the high he gets from learning new things, getting to teach, getting to act... but the sleepless nights are something he can do without. He goes so long without it that he's sometimes overly emotional about things, and tonight... that 'thing' is a person. 

That person is Billy.

He can't place why, not really. Billy lives in Scotland, and sure, they are navigating the interesting world of what this new shift in their relationship is. Billy's a good guy, a great guy. Dom loves him, wholly. Maybe that's why thinking of those green eyes and that thick Scottish accent makes his chest pang with a wave of homesickness. 

He's perched on the bed, staring at the script for the next episode of 'The Hundred Code' and trying to work out the time difference between where he is in Stockholm, and where Bill is in, home in Glasgow. That's the true testiment to his exhaustion, really, because it takes him ten minutes of sitting there to realize he could ask his phone, who helpfully points out there's only an hour. He's actually an hour later than Bill, if Siri is being honest. 

It helps, he thinks, that Tommy dreams of Maggie, and that the dreams often leave him wanting. Maybe, in a way, Billy is his Maggie. His head lolls against the headboard as he glances at his phone.

3:45 AM.

He's got the day off, so sleeping would be the smart thing to do, if he could do it. He's tried, too. It's just that his mind keeps drifting to his... whatever Billy is at this point. Best friend? Surely. Crush? Obviously. Boyfriend? Can you be someone's boyfriend if you're only a few days out from a divorce? No. Probably not. Stick with crush, or friend, or better half. 

He keeps thinking of the that last weekend before he'd left for Sweden. The three days spent laughing, touching, kissing, whispering... the things Billy says he doesn't regret and that should fill Dom with regret, but don't. He knows it's wrong, to allow a married man to be that way, but it was  _Billy._ His Billy. He was Dom's long before he was hers, and he's not about to let it change now. 

His lockscreen is the two of them, an old one, from when they'd been together in New Zealand a few years prior, Billy grinning and pressing his mouth to the side of Dom's head as Dom laughs, trying to snap the photo. It's one of his all time favorites, honestly. The way Billy's eyes glitter are works of beauty. Staring at the face makes him debate, then cave, pushing the home button until Siri beeps, whispering.

"Siri, FaceTime Bills."

_"Making a FaceTime call to William Boyd."_

He can see his own face as he waits for Billy to pick up, frowning at how the lines of his face are warped with tired shadows, knowing that Bill will notice. He always does, he's good at it. That's when the screen changes, a soft noise signaling the call being picked up and there he is-- 

_Billy._

He's blinking sleepily, green eyes looking like rounds of blood stone as he peers at the phone, a sweet smile splitting his face as he sees Dominic. The voice Dom's been missing is thick with sleep, making the accent more heart stopping.

"My Dommie."

"My Billy."

Bill beams back at that, Dom's heart swelling at the sight. He misses that face, that smile. 

"You're an hour ahead of me, Dom. Should be sleepin', you know."

He just nods, wiping over his face and yawning, Billy picking them to catch the lines, whispering softly. 

"'s matter, Dom? Can't sleep? You've got to, you're working. You'll get sick, or in trouble..."

He knows, of course. How could he not? He settles for nodding, enjoying staring at Billy and listening to him breathing and speaking. It's been three long months, and he is going slightly insane by now, he's sure. Billy shifts and the phone drops, Dom realizing he's now staring at Billy's navel as he removes his shirt, the fabric making a muted sound as it's thrown and hits the wall (at least, Dom thinks it hits the wall. He can't really see.)

"That yoga is doing wonders for your body, Boyd."

Billy makes a startled sound, grabbing the phone and glaring playfully as he retorts. 

"Dirty little bug, aren't you?"

Dom grins impishly, shaking his head. 

"Just appreciating the beautiful work of art you so sweetly put on display for me."

Green eyes roll so hard it looks painful, Billy running the backs of his fingers over his beard and sighing softly before he replies. 

"You've got pictures of it all over your phone. Don't think I didn't know what you were doing. You're younger, but not nearly as sly and cunning as I, sweet Dominic."

Dom makes a sound and realizes that Billy's low tone is mixing with him saying he knows there are less than wholesome photos of them on Dom's phone to make his sleepy body wake up a bit. Billy seems to catch on, his smile becoming darker, more predatory as he makes a show of letting one hand slowly slip from view, eyes closing and breath hitching after a few moments. Dom wants to be the one biting that lip, watching Billy shift in his place for a second before he breathes out.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, you know. That last night before you had to leave, when we had to go our separate ways." 

He can barely whine in acknowledgment, Billy going on.

 "I keep thinking about the way you kissed me, like you were drowning and I was the only hope you had to live... and the way your h--hands moved over my body, tracing dips and curves and lines you've memorized with your beautiful tongue..." 

If Billy isn't actually at least rubbing himself, Dom will be shocked, because that's what  _he's_ doing, his palm rubbing over the tension building in his crotch to try and stifle the urge to just give in and wank right there, on the phone with a very dark eyed Bill. The way his words keep hitching are wearing on his resolve, though... and if Billy keeps going, he might just do it after all. If being the wrong word, because of  _course_ he isn't done reminding Dom yet.

"I keep thinking of the way you whimpered my name as I licked along your neck, and how you cried out so beautifully when my hand found your thigh..." 

 He wants to let Billy keep going, wants to hear that sleepy voice remind him  of all the things they've done, but just then, his own voice comes back and he's peaking without thinking, tears pricking his eyes.

"I miss you, you know. Not even the sex, or the touching or the kissing. I just fucking miss  _you."_

Billy's sleepy look is gone, replaced with concern as his body moves, face coming closer. 

"Dom-- are you--? Love, shh, no. It's all okay. All's well, don't cry..."

He looks confused, Dom notes. He probably thinks that it was the attempt at visual phone sex that's upset him, so he shakes his head, wiping at his face and trying to force himself into a calmer state. 

"I'm just so tired, Billy."

There's a beat, then.

"I'm so tired, and no matter how hard I try, I can't sleep. I close my eyes and I see you, and I want you here, and the ache is so strong..."

Billy says nothing, waiting on Dom to finish.

"I dunno why it's this way, why I miss you so violently. I just do, and I can't sleep because I want to hear you..."

Billy considers this, then --

"So call me when you can't sleep, Dom. I'll stay up and speak to you. Tell you stories, or read to you, or just ramble. If my voice helps, I'm happy to lend it."

There's silence for a moment, Dom's voice soft as he stares at Billy.

"Sing for me?"

"Of course."

His voice floats along, filling Dom's heart with warmth and joy, and content as he lets his lids droop, Bill's voice taking a softer tone as he probably notices the way he's affecting Dominic. He sings sweet songs about love and life and happiness, watching as Dom fades out, and waiting to be sure he's asleep before he hangs up, heart warm from the way he'd been asked to sing.

When morning rolls around, Dom's slow to wake, reluctant to rouse himself from the sweet dream of Billy, the two of them walking through Hobbiton, hand in hand and laughing as they point out all the places they missed and loved. It's like being home, with Billy and in New Zealand, and he's sad when his eyes crack open and he's alone, in Sweden. His phone vibrates, as though it reads his mind, and he reaches, the text making him smile.

_Thank you for calling me... I miss you so, Dom._

He quickly types back, grinning harder.

_Thank you for letting me come home... I miss you too, angel heart._

He goes about the morning, getting ready and eating, debating going off to meet some co-stars when Bill replies, the message something Dom wants tattooed on his skin in Bill's lovely sprawling script.

_You're always welcome to come_

 

 


End file.
